Yo-Yo
Yo-Yo is a Peppish television channel that was launched on August 11th 2012 as a block and on April 9th, 2016 as TV network. The channel is aimed at at an audience ranging from ages 7-15. It is rivals with The idiot channel and PBS. It started as a Saturday and Sunday morning block on The idiot channel running from 7:00 am to 10:00 am. Programming Current Bold 'means the show also airs on Yo-Yo 2. Underline means the show is also available on Yo-Yo's online service. Battle for BFDI (2017-present) Sonic Underground (2012-2014, 2018-present) Phineas and Ferb (2015-present) [[Peppa's adventures|'Peppa's adventures]] (2018-present) Action Heroes (2012-present) Rocket Monkeys (2012, 2017-present) Spongebob Squarepants (2012-present) The Pig Show (2018-present) Digimon (2016-present) Cool Nook (2018-present) Excelbot (2012-present) Peppe Poog (2018-present) Behind the Peppa (2018-present) Garfield and Friends (2018-present) Ducktales (reboot) (2018-present) Pokémon (2018-present) Bear Doing Flips With Baby¹ (2018-present) The Adventures of Sticky (2018-present) Milo Murphy's Law (2018-present) Lego Jedi Knights¹ (2018-present) Ultimate Spider Man¹ (2018-present) Wander Over Yonder (2018-present) Pastry Party (2018-present) Sprite Champions¹ (2018-present) Town of Salem: The Series (2019-present) Former The Angry Beavers (2012-2016) I'll Kick Your Butt (2012-2018) Go!Animate Stories (2012-2018) The Proud Family (2016-2018) Racing Rampagers IV: The Big Prix (2016-2018) House of Mouse (2012-2014) Pedro n' Pals (2013-2015) Ninja of Kukulala (2012-2016) Gravity Falls (2016-2017) Racing Rampagers III: Baby Steps (2012-2014) Fish Hooks (2014) Kim Possible (2014-2018) Zak Storm (2018) Bunsen is a Beast (2017-2018) Peppo Pud (2018) Upcoming Batman VS Joker (Fall 2019) Mortal Kombat Vs Dc Universe: The Series (January 14, 2019) Gooey The Gumball (Summer or Fall 2019) Legend *¹ means the show only airs on the Yo-Yo streaming service (outside of Yo-Yo 2) *² means the show only aired on Yo-Yo in the United Kingdom due to swear restrictions there. *³ means the show also aired on The lame channel. Timeslots and Blocks Toon Boom! A Saturday morning slot from 10:00 A.M to 12:00 P.M. It currently airs Excelbot, The Pig Show, Action Heroes, and Go!Animate Stories. The slot first launched in May of 2017 with three shows, each taking up an hour. These shows were Action Heroes, Excelbot, and Racing Rampagers IV. The block went unadvertised, giving it poor ratings. As such, the block disbanded, with Racing Rampagers V airing on PBS Jr instead and Excelbot and Action Heroes being moved to a Friday show. The block rebranded on February 3, 2018. It aired Excelbot, Action Heroes, and Go!Animate Stories, with the latter finally being renewed for a third season (the show was on an indefinite hiatus from 2016-2018). It also aired reruns of Kim Possible at 8:30, but this time was later removed due to controversy. On February 10, The Pig Show (airing it's series premiere) started airing. Kim Possible was removed from the line-up altogether. The block was also pushed back from 8:00-10:00 to 10:00 to 12:00. On March 24, 2018, a major change was announced. The Pig Show would be briefly pulled from the block to air season 2 at a more accessble time, and Go!Animate Stories was canceled. Excelbot was moved to an earlier time. For replacements, TAOS and Peppe Poog were out in their spots. Shows Tier One Tier Two Tier 3 Tier 4 tba Sunday Night Lit Sunday Night Lit was a block that ran from 2016-2017. It reran four shows, Yin Yang Yo!, Kim Possible, Phineas and Ferb and Digimon. The block disbanded on November 26, 2017. Timeslots Fri-Yay! On every Friday from 6:00pm to 7:00pm a new block called Fri-Yay broadcasts, where they air new episodes of shows like Pastry Party, Peppa's adventures, Ducktales, etc. It will get an extra hour of broadcast time on July 6, 2018. App On February 9, 2018, a new app called "Yo-Yo Play" was unveiled. They also said, after a succesful 5 year run, Yo-Yo on the Go would be dropped. However, it can be seen on the app. The app officially debuted on March 20, 2018. Picture Format Issues In 2013, an HD version of Yo-Yo was made open. However, buying HD formats for all 7 days of the week would be too expensive. So, as of 2013, Sundays on Yo-Yo are always aired in 4:3 aspect ratio. Standings (2018) VOD Service On March 15, 2018, Yo-Yo launched it's VOD service. You can watch season 1 of PA, the first five seasons of Action Heroes, every episode of Wander Over Yonder and Phineas and Ferb, etc. Gallery a1a6d445-f4e0-418c-b632-487ef713c7fd.png|HD Variant 8f046084-7df9-41e9-afb1-384afc830c0f.png|New Episode Variant 44d7e0b1-be74-41d6-97fd-1e4b095e56f2.png|Phineas and Ferb Screen Bug d88e4f5e-e26f-4e6e-8d78-cb901b48c2a0.png|Yin-Yang-Yo! Screen Bug 79f122c3-4d8b-4330-a92a-bf03670dff28.png|Milo Murphy's Law Screen Bug f62f3877-e1c6-4c9f-9e06-2f4eb6c82627.png|BFB Screen Bug f1316e25-7228-4af9-a6e0-a8192bb502eb.png|Ultimate Spider Man Screen Bug 1c3f93eb-7c4a-40e7-96b6-30e2972d8b51.png|Spongebob Squarepants Screen Bug spongebobbandgeeksscreen.png|SpongeBob Screen Bug (from "Band Geeks") 500|Action Heroes screen bug. rocketmonkeysbug.png|Rocket Monkeys Screen Bug Category:TV Channels Category:Fanon Category:TV